Tron Legacy: A Renewal
by VirtualSynopsis
Summary: Alma Flynn was just like her father, raiding the company for a simple program, but when she revives the grid and CLU and with her father not being able to help her...Can she survive on the Grid or be terminated? There are many characters in this one so...


This story begins at Encom Tower. Odd place to start, but just stick with me here. Now this story is different than the newer story of Tron you have heard about. This is from a young users perspective. Her name is Alma Flynn. She brought the Grid back to life by accident and reprogrammed CLU by accident. Let us start shall we?

Alma ran to the side of the Encom building, her Samsung HTC in hand. She swiped a card and the large, slightly rusted metal door swung open. Her crisp bright blue eyes widened.

"Big door." She whispered. If you were in the halls, you would hear the _Tak Tak Tak _of her running shoes on the smooth floors. If you sat in the security office, you could not hear her. The edges of her black trench coat flew behind her as she sprinted for the correct hallway. Once she found the right hallway, she heard a meeting going on.

"We do not give stuff away for free Alan. That disappeared with Sam Flynn." The head executive said. Alan pushed back his blonde hair. He then noticed the black blur racing past the door away.

"I am going to step out for a little while." Alan said grabbing the small portable computer tablet off the sleek desk and walking briskly out the door after who he thought was Alma.

Alma, meanwhile, had reached the door with all of the computers in it containing Encom's franchise. Her eyes shone like the sun and she swiped her card again to open the door. When she heard the click, she carefully stepped inside. Little did she know, she set off a laser trap. She went about 100 computer boxes in and found the one containing the master program, supposedly the safest program since…well…ever. She opened its tray and plugged in her phone to start the transfer. It went by pretty quickly for her sake, so she took a look at the shiny flashing buttons after substituting a video in place of the program. She closed the tray after the transfer was complete. She looked around and walked towards the door, only to hear Allen ranting.

"This is bad!" Alma muttered to herself. She looked around to see 4 other exits out of the room. She quickly ran towards one. Once the opened the door, her eyes widened again. She saw a computer in front of her with a touch screen display. She shut the door behind her and walked towards the computer. She tapped a few keys and the machine whirred to life.

**Activate Laser. Yes or No? **The computer asked. Alma shrugged, put her iPod ear buds into her ears and pressed yes on the touch monitor.

**Laser Powering up. Thank You, Alma Flynn. Commencing Laser Fire. **Alma looked around for the laser, but could not see it. She then looked behind her. The laser fired at her and she felt a pulling feeling. She ended up in a different place and looked around. Brushing the black part of her hair out of her eyes, she walked out of the building. She turned and noticed the sign.

Flynn's Arcade. 

"How did I get here? I was in Encom." She said, about to go crazy for a moment, but she composed herself. The ground beneath her shook. Just as the song hit the climax, she looked up and saw a huge machine hovering above the ground. The machine was in an upside down U shape.

"A Recognizer…" She whispered. Two guards pulled her forward and shoved her towards a wall, back first. Alma's feet were locked in place by blue clear restraints. The platform she was on lifted up from the ground and locked into place a few Vector feet up. After traveling for a little while, the Recognizer landed and the platform descended. One black guard pulled her forward.

"Games." He said before locking Alma's feet in place again. He pushed some button and the elevator descended. She landed and her iPod played Armory. The four people standing against the walls came forward.

"GEM…" Alma whispered. Alma suddenly shivered for her favorite trench coat was sucked down a small hole in the floor along with her jeans and shoes. She stood there shivering for about 5 seconds in her underclothes. The hole closed up and a sensation at her feet caused her to jump. A black suit like material crept its way up her legs, onto her chest and around her arms. A black mesh tank top formed around her shoulders and both materials were form fitting. Each one of the Sirens walked to glowing cubes and picked up various pieces of armor. They walked back and each piece vacuum packed to Alma's body. They each took one step before one departed get a Halo looking item of sorts.

"_Attention Program. You are to receive an Identity Disk. If you lose it or do not follow orders, you will automatically be derezzed." _A voice from who knows where said. Suddenly a surge of energy filled Alma's veins. Her suit shone brightly against the dim lighting in the room. Her suit glowed a pink color, which was very bright.

"Marrying complete. Proceed to games." GEM said and smiled. Once the song hit its climax, the Sirens backed away.

"What do I do?" She asked GEM before she slept again.

"Survive." GEM stated simply before backing up to her spot and lifting her head so that the casing would fit. Alma walked forward. This time, when she walked into the next elevator, her feet were not bound and she heard music. It grew louder and louder. Finally, she noticed where she was.

"An arena…?" She wondered. CLU's eyes widened when he saw the new comer to the arena. Alma stepped forward into a clear cube of sorts.

_**Clearance Number 103. Set to Rinzler. **_Alma grew worried about who Rinzler really was. Finally, both cubes containing both people morphed together and they enlarged into curved walls and high ceilings.__Rinzler pulled his disk and glared at Alma. He then split the disks into two and stood ready for combat. Alma could tell this was not Tron. There was no T on his shirt. He threw his two disks and Alma smirked. She kicked her foot against the ground in a special way and circled around in the air on her side. CLU sat amazed as the disks flew right by her without a scratch. He moved two small orbs in his hand and set the arrows on the walls spinning.

"Oh no you don't!" Alma shouted. As Rinzler, which was not Tron, set a foot on the wall, Alma threw her disk at that spot and Derezzed his foot. The camera that CLU used to view opponents, focused on her. He smirked.

"Bring her to me!" He called to his bumbling supporter, Jarvis, who jumped at his master's voice. He nodded and ran down to the controls for the Arena. He pulled Alma's cube away from Rinzler's cube. Alma did not know what was going on so she put away her disk.

"I was just to get rid of him, so what?" Alma shouted. Jarvis took a deep breath.

"My master wants to see you. Follow me please." He said, leveling the clear cube with the control stand. Alma stepped out of the way and two black guards walked next to her, keeping chances of escaping slim. Once they entered CLU's ship, Alma gasped.

"I-I thought t-that you d-died!" CLU laughed a very genuine laugh.

"You thought I died? Who are you anyway?" He asked. Alma regained her composure and spoke once again.

"My name is Alma Flynn. Daughter to Sam and Quorra Flynn." She said hoping that she would not get the same treatment that CLU gave to her father.

"Take her to the light cycle grid." He said to the guards.

"The what?" Alma said as the guards grabbed her arms.

"I am doing the same thing I did your father." He said slowly. As Alma left, she regretted going into Encom's labs in the first place to steal their program. She set her feet down in the light cycle arena once they arrived. The ground was lit by blue and white lights. The sky was illuminated with fireworks with the shape of a bit and the crowd cheered madly. Alma was pushed forward and she lowered her gaze from Jarvis. He offered one of the light cycle rods to her from a distance and she took it.

"User. This is a one on one light cycle match." Jarvis said before backing away. Alma ran forward and jumped. She made the light cycle come forth into her small porcelain user hands and she sped forward. With one push of a button, the light cycle emitted a jet blue light. CLU faced Alma from his light cycle and smirked.

"You will never win user!" He shouted and he rammed his cycle into hers. Alma smirked and dove down into of the underground areas of the arena. From a distance Tron watched her and was amazed. He grabbed his friends RAM's hand and pulled him along. Alma looked ahead to the ramp she was facing and sped up. She made the light cycle perform a flip which made a circle of blue light in the sky. She landed and continued. She noticed the light cycle was fading out of sight from her. Once it was gone, she hit the ground, tumbling every few feet. She got up and got her disk. The next second, a car like vehicle with 4 actual wheels speed into the arena. A hooded figure and his friend sat inside it.

"Get in!" He said and Alma quickly got in and shut the door behind her. Once they were far enough away, the two men dropped their hoods. Alma then noticed the T on Tron's shirt and the R on the other one's shirt.

"Who are you both?" Alma asked as she rubbed her temples lightly trying to forget what happened back there. The one driving responded to her quickly.

"My name is Tron. The one in the back is RAM, my friend from the old system. We were sent here to rescue a Flynn. Who are you?" Tron asked as he kept his eyes focused on the outlands ahead of him.

"My name is Alma Flynn." She replied. Tron's eyes widened.

"So she is…" RAM started before Alma finished for him.

"I am the granddaughter of Kevin Flynn and future heir to Encom." She said smiling. RAM turned a little red.

"So how old are you both?" She asked.

"I am 21 lightcycles and RAM is 16 lightcycles." Tron said. Alma laughed.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, pulling back the blonde part of her hair.

"To where Kevin Flynn lived. He sent our friend Quorra to Sam who then sent you to us." RAM explained.

"You are the connector between worlds. You will connect the user world to our world." RAM continued.

"If you don't, then we will all be destroyed." RAM said finishing his explaining to Alma. Her eyes went wide. Part of the rock ahead of them moved out of the way and a long hallway was revealed. At the en of the hallway, they parked the massive vehicle


End file.
